minecraft_story_modefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Epizod 2 "Assembly Required"
"Assembly Required" ("Wymagany montaż") - drugi epizod "MCSM ". Premiera odbyła się 27 października 2015r. Narratorem jest Billy West. Streszczenie "Jesse i jego/jej przyjaciele udają się w podróż do odkrycia niesamowitych światów : Redstona i Chaosu, w poszukiwaniu Magnusa i Ellegaard, pozostałych znanych członków zespołu. Czy te legendarne postacie pomogą naszym bohaterom powstrzymać zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo?" Wybory - "Choices" Poniżej znajduje się lista wyborów graczy z całego świata. UWAGA : Procenty opcji mogą często się zmieniać. Jak pokonałeś/aś Ghasta? *'48.6%' ludzi użyło łuku *23.4% ludzi użyło wędki *28% ludzi użyło miecza, by odbić kule ognia Kiedy opuściłeś/aś świątynię? *'82.6%' graczy opuściło świątynię w nocy * 17.4% graczy opuściło świątynię ranem Zabiłeś/aś potwora łukiem i strzałą? *'52.9%' ludzi zabiło potwora łukiem i strzałą ukończywszy epizod 2 *47.1% ludzi zabiło potwora bez użycia łuku i strzały ukończywszy epizod 2 Czy wpadłeś/aś w głąb Endermanów? *'63.8% '''graczy wpadło w głąb Endermanów *36.2% graczy nie wpadło w głąb Endermanów '''Powiedziałeś/aś Petrze czy Gabrielowi, by Ivor mógł sobie pójść?' *'70.3%' ludzi powiedziało Petrze/Gabrielowi, by nie pozwolili Ivorowi uciec *29.7% ludzi powiedziało Petrze/Gabrielowi, by pozwolili Ivorowi uciec Redstonia Skraftowałeś/aś czy ukradłeś/aś Przekaźnik (Repeater)? *'77.4%' ludzi ukradło przekaźnik *22.6% ludzi skraftowało przekaźnik Czy budowałeś/aś Command Block? *'88% '''graczy pomogało Ellegaard tworzyć Command Block *12% graczy nie pomogło Ellegaard tworzyć Command Block '''Czy uruchomiłeś/aś Reubena w "Cow-A-Pult"?' *'87.5%' osób nie zrobiło tego *12.5% osób uczyniło to Czy uwolniłeś/aś wszystkie nietoperze w kopule Ellegaard? *99.6% graczy nie uwolniło nietoperze. *0.4% graczy uwolniło nietoperze. Boom Town Czy zaufałeś/aś Axelowi z amuletem? *'71% '''osób dało Axelowi amulet, by przechytrzyć griefów *29% osób trzymało amulet, a Axel rozpraszał griefów '''Jakie było twoje imię do wali w Boom Town?' *'40.4% '''ludzi wybrało imię "The Destroyer" ("Niszczyciel") *34.7% ludzi wybrało imię "The Amulet Horder" ("Amulet Horder") *19.4% ludzi wybrało imię "The Ocelot Slayer" ("Ocelot - Zabójca") *5.6% ludzi wybrało imię "The Pig Master" ("Mistrz Świń") '''Z czego zbudowałeś/aś wieżę?' *'41.4%' osób zbudowało z różowej wełny *23.3% osób zbudowało z kamienia *32.7% osób zbudowało z drewna *2.6% osób zbudowało z gąbek Osiągnięcia ''Nether Say Die - ''Ukończ rozdział 1 ''Griefer Madness - ''Rekrutuj Magnusa ''Occam's Razor - ''Rekrutuj Ellegaard ''No time to lose - ''Ukończ rozdział 4 ''In the Shadow of Giants - ''ukończ rozdział 5 ''Left Behind - ''ukończ rozdział 6 Postacie Ludzie : *Pattson Oswalt jako Jesse (Płeć męska) *Catherine Taber jako Jesse (Płeć żeńska) *Martha Plimpton jako Olivia *Brian Posehn jako Axel *Ashley Johnson jako Petra *Scott Porter as Lukas *Dave Fennoy jako Gabriel - Wojownik *Paul Reubens jako Ivor *Corey Feldman jako Magnus - Łobuz *Grey Griffin jako Ellegaard - Redstonowy Inżynier *Ursula Taherian jako Nohr i Sandy *A.J. Riebli jako the Death Bowl Announcer *Michael Gambino jako Calvin i Griefer *Erin Yvette jako Mabel, Griefer i Farmer Gloria *Jason "jtop" Topolski jako Disco Mickey *Matthew Mercer jako Schoolboy, Old Farmer Man, Griefer i TNT Dustin *Sam Riegel jako Griefer Stworzenia : *Dee Bradly Baker jako Reuben (Świnia) *Wither Storm *Ghast *Zombie *Creepery *Szkielety *Endermen *Pająki *Kurczaki *Nietoperze *Krowy Zwiastun thumb|center|500 px|Zwiastun Galeria Boom Town.png|Boom Town Tapeta - Epizod 2 Sezon 1.jpg|Magnus i Ellegaard Crafting w Boom Town.png|Crafting w Boom Town Ellegaard chce stworzyć Command Block.jpg|Ellegaard chce stworzyć Command Block Ellegaard, Jesse, Olivia i świnka.jpg|Ellegaard myśli jak stworzyć Command Block Konflikt między Magnusem a Ellegaard.png|Konflikt między Magnusem a Ellegaard Konkurs w Redstonii.jpg|Konkurs w Redstonii Miasto Magnusa.jpg|Boom Town Olivia & Ellegaard.jpg|Olivia & Ellegaard Pojedyne z Ivorem.png|Pojedynek z Ivorem Redstonia - tabliczka w Netherze.png|Tabliczka w Netherze "Redstonia" Redstonia.jpg|Redstonia Robot School Boy'a.jpg|Robot School Boy'a Spotkanie Magnusa i Ellegaard.jpg|Spotkanie Ellegaard i Magnusa Tańcący mężczyzna w Redstonni.png|Tańczący mężczyzna w Redstonii Trzeba odnaleźć Sorena!.jpg|Trzeba odnaleźć Sorena! Witamy w Boom Town!.jpg|Miasto Magnusa - Boom Town Wither Storm w Boom Town.jpg|Wither Storm w Boom Town Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Season Pass Kategoria:Epizody